1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a disc-ejection device, and more particularly to an emergent (i.e., emergency) disc-ejection device applied in a disc player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Living in the age of information explosion, most multi-media products are issued in the form of optical discs. Accompanied by the popularity of audio/visual discs, the demand for disc player increases significantly. The disc player really plays an important role in multi-media products.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a schematic diagram of a disc player with a conventional emergent disc-ejection device is shown. For the purpose of illustration in FIG. 1A, both the bottom casing 105 and the probe 120 are illustrated in dotted lines, while the disc accessing body 110 disposed in the bottom casing 105 is illustrated in solid lines. A conventional emergent disc-ejection device is applied in a disc player having a bottom casing 105 and a disc accessing body 110.
Considering the appearance of the front panel, ordinary disc players, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player for instance, normally has a via hole, which accommodates the probe and activates the emergent disc-ejection device, disposed on the bottom casing of the disc player. As shown in the diagram, the disc player has a strip via hole 115 disposed on the bottom casing 105. The disposition of the via hole 115 facilitates the probe 120 to be inserted into the bottom casing 105 through the via hole 115.
On the other hand, the disc accessing body 110 of a disc player is used for accessing a disc and is disposed on the inner surface of the bottom casing 105. A conventional emergent disc-ejection device includes a tray 125 and an active element 130. The tray 125, which is disposed on the disc accessing body 110, is for carrying the disc to enter and leave the disc accessing body 110. The active element 130 and the tray 125 are coupled together, wherein the active element 130 is for carrying the tray 125 so that the tray 125 can be ejected from the disc accessing body 110, while the active element 130 has an abutting portion 135 disposed thereon.
Generally speaking, when the power source of the disc player is switched on, if the user presses the disc-ejection button disposed on the front panel, which is disposed on one side of the bottom casing 105 and opposite to the tray 125 of the disc accessing body 110, the tray 125 will be ejected from the disc accessing body 110 until the tray 125 reaches the outer edge of the front panel disc player. After the tray 125 has been ejected to a fixed position, the disc can be placed into or removed from the tray 125.
When the above method fails to eject the tray 125 from the disc accessing body 110, or the user would like to eject the tray 125 from the disc player when the power source is switched off, the user can, first of all, insert the probe 120 into the via hole 115 along the first direction X1 as shown in FIG. 1A, so that the probe 120 abuts the abutting portion 135 disposed on the active element 130 of the disc accessing body 110.
Refer to FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C together. FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram of applying force for a probe to push active element along a second direction, while FIG. 1C is a front view of FIG. 1B. For the purpose of illustration in FIG. 1B, both the bottom casing 105 and the probe 120 are illustrated in dotted lines, while the disc accessing body 110 disposed inside the bottom casing 105 is illustrated in solid lines. Following FIG. 1A to apply a force along a second direction X2 shown the FIG. 1B, through the abutting portion 135, the probe 120 will push the active element 130 to move towards the second direction X2, so as to eject the tray 125 from the disc accessing body 110.
It can be seen in the above disclosure that when using a conventional emergent disc-ejection device of a disc player, the user needs two movements in order to eject the tray 125 from the disc accessing body 110, which is inconvenient in terms of operation and does not comply with consumers' requirements of a simple and easy operation.